Kayla's Valentine
by angelsinstead
Summary: Steve wants to make Valentine's day incredibly special for his Sweetness. (Sequel to Convincing Steve)


_Kayla's Valentine_

It had been four Valentine's Days since that dreadful night when Kayla had been raped. Steve and Kayla were blessed with a beautiful little daughter Stephanie Kay who would soon be celebrating her fourth birthday in about six months. They had been trying to conceive another child, but their efforts had tragic complications. Kayla had experienced a devastating miscarriage. She had been struggling to get pregnant again after the loss of their baby.

Considering it was Valentine's Day, Steve stopped at the florist to pick up a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses for his Sweetness. After he got the roses, he purchased a heart-shaped box of chocolates. He wanted Kayla to be happy and to celebrate Valentine's Day with him, even though that night four years ago had been so traumatic.

Jack had asked Kayla and Steve's forgiveness after he dealt with his demons and Steve and Kayla had tentatively accepted his apology. Steve was willing to give his brother _one_ more chance, but only if Jack proved himself to be a better man. So far, Jack had been trying to turn his life around. Even so, Steve wanted to shower Kayla with his love, so that he could help her heal all her wounds.

When Steve arrived home, he realized that Kayla had done nothing at all for Valentine's Day - in fact, she was acting as if it were just any other day. "Where's Stephanie?" Steve asked when he looked around and found that their daughter was nowhere in sight.

"She's spending the night with Adrienne," Kayla replied. "Your sister did say she would babysit, rain or shine."

Steve gave Kayla the gifts. "Steve, I don't know what to say," she said in an almost whisper.

Staring into her beautiful blue eyes, Steve envisioned everything Kayla was unable to say.

Gently he reached out to hold her and soothe her. "You don't have to say anything, Sweetness. Just know that I love you... and I want you to find peace."

"Thank you for the gifts," she said as she looked at the fragrant roses, lightly touching the delicate petals and inhaling their sweet scent.  
"They are so lovely."

"You're welcome."

"I am afraid I have nothing for you."

"I already have my gift. I have you. I have _your heart_ ," said Steve. "That's all I have ever wanted. Just you."

They embraced. She hugged him ever so tightly as though she'd never let him go. "Well, there is ... _something_..."

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled away slightly and began searching her eyes.

Very slowly, a smile came to her lips. "We're going to have a baby," Kayla revealed.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "A baby! That... that is amazing."

"The doctor said everything is perfect this time..." Kayla spoke, her words trailing off as she thought of the little one they had loved and lost. Even when they had gone through the worst and they had lost their unborn child, their love had remained strong.

"Kayla, happy Valentine's Day," he said as he kissed her sweet lips.

"Are you happy about the baby?"

"Of course I am, Sweetness. I am kind of hoping we'll have a little boy this time."

"We could name him Little Patch," she softly teased.

Steve just shook his head, a grin upon his face.

"No, baby," he said as his voice became serious. "After we lost Jo, I knew that if we ever had another baby to love, we would name him or her after my mother. She loved Stephanie so much. She was a good lady and mother... and I-I miss her."

"I miss her, too," Kayla said as tears glistened in her eyes.

"No crying," Steve said.

He gently kissed all her tears away. "Will you dance with me, baby?"

"If you play our song."

"It would be my pleasure."

Steve played their song as he drew Kayla close and she danced in his arms. They swayed together as the beautiful melody filled the room. Long after the music had stopped, Steve and Kayla held each other, slightly swaying to their own pace of love.

Ever so quietly, Steve whispered in her ear, "Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snow lies the seed that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose."

In that moment, Kayla's rose bloomed eternal, fueled by Steve's love.

 _The End_


End file.
